Godos
The Godos is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Godos is a Tyrannosaurus-type Zoid, an early Zoid created by the Helic Republic. The Godos was created as the standard infantry Zoid of the Helic army, designed to work alongside and supplant other early Zoids like the Garius, Elephantus and Guysak. The Godos was based on the earlier Garius, but improved upon it in almost every way. While not powerful individually, the Godos is a simple and easy design to mass-produce, and can be easily deployed in large numbers. The Zoid is very versatile, and can be easily adapted to a number of different roles. Battle Story appearances The Godos made its debut in ZAC 2030, one of the first new Zoids created from blending Earth and Zoidian technologies. The design was based on the earlier Garius, trading the older Zoid's high speed for enhanced armour, agility, weapons and stability. With several upgrades, the Godos would remain in service with the Helic Army through the Central Continent war, until the design was replaced with newer Zoids. Following the destruction caused by the meteor strike of ZAC 2056, the Helic Republic recreated the Godos, again making it the standard infantry Zoid of the army. The Godos was used through the war on the Western continent, and then on the Central Continent. In later years, it was gradually replaced with Blox designs. Media Appearances Anime Chaotic Century and Guardian Force The Godos first appeared in Zoids: Chaotic Century as the standard infantry-type Zoid of the Republican Army. Godos were used en-masse by the Helic forces, and were usually ploughed down like redshirts. The Zoid was also used in this role in Zoids: Guardian Force. Godos variants also appeared in other roles, often serving as construction or labour machines. Throughout the series, it was called Gordos by mistake. New Century Zero Several Godos also appeared in Zoids: New Century Zero, usually as random "filler" Zoids. Fuzors A team of three Godos, the Renegade Force, appeared in the first episode of Zoids: Fuzors, and were effortlessly destroyed by the Black Impact Team's Blade Ligers. Other Godos also appeared in other episodes. UK Zoids comic The Trooperzoid was the standard infantry Zoid of the Blue Zoid armies, and appeared throughout the run of the comic. The Zoid was meant to replace the older Tyrannozoid, but the wear of constant battles meant the two Zoids often worked alongside each other. The Trooperzoid was a match for most of the smaller Red Mutants, but was easily dispatched by the larger ones. The Namer piloted one for several issues. A Trooperzoid also appeared in the Zoids2 promotional mini-comic. This is interesting, given that the Trooperzoid/Godos was not a part of the Zoids2 line. Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Godos comes on four frames, along with a small wind-up motor, a separate head piece, two clear canopies, four rubber caps, two small chrome gold pilots, and label sheets. The Godos is moulded in blue with an orange canopy. One of the frames was originally used by the Garius, while two of the frames were later re-used by the Iguan and another by the Guysack. The Godos comes with two different head modules (one of which is shared with other early Zoids like the Garius), as well as several optional weapons systems. The Godos' construction is relatively simple and straightforward. The Zoid uses a simple wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Godos will walk forwards and wave its arms. The head, weapons, and booster can be manually positioned. The Godos was released in Japan in 1983 with production continuing until about 1987. Original European Release The Godos was re-released in Europe, under the name Trooperzoid, in 1985-86. This Zoid had two production runs, with differing shades of grey used. One version was identical in appearance to the OJR version. The other was slightly bluer. Robostrux The Godos was also released in the US as a part of the Robostrux line in the early 80s. The Zoid was renamed Spartak, and was recoloured in tan and red, with green canopies. The Spartak lacked the optional second head module of the OJR version. New Japanese Release The Godos was re-released in 1999 as a part of the New Japanese Release line. The Godos's design was unchanged, but the colours were altered; the Zoid is now a mixture of light and dark grey, with grey pilots. An upgrade kit was produced for the Godos, the CP-13 Wild Weasel unit. The Wild Weasel Unit consisted of a weapons pack carrying two cannon pods, and a radar dish. The upgrade mounted on the Godos' back, making it very back-heavy and substantially reducing the model's ability to walk. The Zoid was also re-released in the New European Release. Category:Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids